The show's survivor
by MlleOcatopus
Summary: "Non... NON ! Je ne comprend pas... Pourquoi... POURQUOI ?" ... Il a survécu, de justesse. Son corps blessé et ses proches sont devenus des obstacles. Il est contraint de continuer seul sa route vers son adversaire. Il veut le voir périr, lui faire payer, le voir crouler sous les balles ! ... Mais... parfois... il est inutile cherche bien loin... /SPOILE sur la fin saison 1/


Petit OS écrit juste après l'épisode 15, il y a donc des choses qui ne correspondent pas du tout à la suite (à propos de ce qu'il arrive à l'enfant tout ça tout ça...)

Il a mis du temps à sortir car il était perdu dans les méandres de mon portable :X

Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je fais revivre le commissaire ( PAS BIEN ! )

J'espère que la fic vous plaira :D

.

 **P.S. :** _InThePanda_ , si un jour tu passes par cette fic, n'hésite pas à laisser une pitite review :D (s'teuplé !)

CÂLINS ! (Au pire, je viendrais t'enquiquiner sur FB ;) )

….. **P.S.** **I** _ **nception**_ : Dommage que je n'ai pas pu te voir à la Japan Expo :'( Je suis venue le jeudi et comme tu n'étais pas là... snif... J'aurais tant voulu fêter mes 18 ans avec un 'ti autographe de ta part ***u***

Bonne lecture bande de pandas !

.

Le fanart qui illustre la fic a été fait par **Wasco77** (deviantart)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **The show's survivor**

 **.**

Il appuya sur le bouton rouge de la télécommande. La télévision s'éteignit.

Il cliqua sur la souris. L'ordinateur s'éteignit.

Il soupira longuement, d'épuisement et d'ennui.

Il se redressa sur son fauteuil et hurla de douleur. Jamais il ne s'y ferait. Jamais, bordel ! Enfin... Au moins il était en vie. _Pff, tu parles…_ Pour lui, vivre n'était pas avoir un cœur qui bat, un cerveau fonctionnel ou pouvoir respirer. Non. Vivre, c'était bien plus que ça.

 **..**

Ils l'avaient retrouvé à temps. Une nouvelle recrue avait eu la brillante idée de chercher le criminel à l'endroit-même où il exerçait avant d'y être chassé. « Un meurtrier revient toujours sur les lieux du crime ». Pas con l'gamin !

 **..**

La maison était vide et le silence régnait. Pas de femme, pas de gosses… même pas un poisson rouge pour lui tenir compagnie. Il y avait bien une grognasse qui passait de temps en temps mais... _Putain !_

 **..**

 **\- Commissaire ? Commissaire... ? Est ce que vous me voyez ?**

 _Oui, connasse… !_

La femme sourit en voyant les yeux du protagoniste écarquillés et se recula pour le laisser émerger. Il regardait autour de lui. Des câbles, des machines, des poches nutritives... Un putain d'hôpital.

Horripilé par le lieux, il se tourna non sans une moue de dégoût vers la seule personne familière des environs. Un homme. Son supérieur. Il voulut lui parler mais un masque translucide l'en empêcha.  
 **\- Du calme, François,** dit l'adjudant en chef, un homme baraqué, reflet exact de tous les clichés que nous vendent les films américains policiers. **Tu as été grièvement blessé, ce malade ne t'a pas loupé…**  
Le premier réflexe du blessé fut de regarder son estomac, se souvenant du premier tir du détraqué.

Une douleur insoutenable à la nuque lui indiqua de ne pas le faire et il se figea contre le matelas.  
 **\- Ne bouge pas autant, voyons !** conseilla son supérieur avec autorité. **Si tu es vivant, c'est de justesse, alors tiens-toi tranquille ! ...**

 **..**

 _En parlant d'elle, elle ne devrait plus tarder, celle-là !_

Le bout des doigts sur la poignée électrique, il fit rouler son fauteuil roulant jusqu'à la cuisine où il ouvrit une canette de bière et retourna devant sa télé. Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa télécommande et se résigna à rallumer sa télévision ; ainsi que son ordinateur.

 **..**

 _«_ 19h 57 : _La première balle extraite a perforé l'estomac. Rien de bien grave à part de faibles résidus de poudre et quelques points de suture. Préconiser un régime avec des aliments faciles à digérer en vue de sa guérison._

20h 38 : _La deuxième balle a touché une artère au niveau de la clavicule, ce qui compromet l'afflux de sang au cœur. Les efforts seront à minimiser de la part du patient._

21h 04 : _La troisième balle a abîmé la quasi-totalité de la partie gauche du poumon droit. Les difficultés sont conséquentes, les efforts devront être limités à leur maximum. Un fauteuil roulant est fortement conseillé._

23h 42 : _La quatrième et derrière balle s'est arrêtée à quelques millimètres de la colonne vertébrale sans endommager d'organes vitaux. La paralysie a pu être évitée de peu mais le patient souffrira de douleur au moindre mouvement suscitant un effort… »_

Il releva les yeux de la fiche bilan de son intervention, inquiet. Comment pouvait-il être encore en vie, nom de dieu !

 **\- Tu as eu de la chance, François. Il a utilisé une balle non adaptée à son arme pour le quatrième coup. Sans cette erreur, tu y passais,** expliqua le policier. **Et je pense qu'il t'a cru mort, il lui restait encore un demi chargeur dans le flingue qu'il a abandonné sur place…**

 **..**

Pour la seconde fois, il éteignit les écrans et soupira. _Jamais à l'heure, hein !?_

À seize heures, soit avec plus d'une heure de retard, une aide-soignante entra dans la petite maison de l'ex-commissaire, une mallette en bandoulière autour du cou et un grand sac en papier à la main. La femme avait environ la quarantaine, petite et rondelette, des cheveux courts devenant progressivement blancs, un air aimable au visage. Elle n'avait pas que le visage qui était aimable, elle l'était réellement. Au fond, même s'il l'insultait en son absence, il aimait bien sa compagnie. Enfin presque…

 **..**

Le blessé réfléchissait à en avoir la migraine.

 _Putain !_ Il aurait préféré crever que de devoir rester là, à attendre sans pouvoir agir. Ça se lisait dans les yeux de son supérieur qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais exercer, ni même marcher, ni faire quoi que ce soit seul, à présent...

 _Putain !_ Il aurait préféré crever que de devoir rester là, à regretter. Il ne pouvait pas accepter de s'être fait humilier ainsi. Il avait eu si peur de clamser qu'il s'était abaissé à supplier ce... chien ! ...

 _Putain !_ Il aurait préféré crever que de devoir rester là, à tout remettre en question. Il lui avait fait confiance, à ce petit con. Mais il l'avait dupé pour partir avec l'autre cabot... Le goût amer de la trahison ne partirait pas de si tôt...

 **..**

Un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, elle le salua et déposa les courses sur la table de la cuisine avant de les ranger à hauteur convenable pour son patient. Ensuite, elle s'approcha de lui pour vérifier ses bandages.

 **\- Depuis combien de temps vous n'avez pas changé ce bandage ?** demanda-t-elle en désignant celui à l'estomac.

 **\- Avant que je parte de l'hôpital, j'crois...**

 **\- Depuis deux mois !? s'offusqua-t-elle. Mais il fallait me prévenir ! Je pensais que Sophie s'en était chargée…**

 **\- Elle vient pas vot'e connasse de collègue...** cracha-t-il.

Elle soupira et poussa le fauteuil jusqu'à la chambre.

Il aimait bien la voir en colère. Elle était trop souriante. La voir comme ça modifiait les trais de son visage. Ainsi elle paraissait plus jeune, plus belle. Mais c'était égoïste de sa part. Il était jaloux de voir une personne plus âgée que lui en meilleure forme. Il préférait rester seul que de se morfondre à la vue de cette femme pleine d'énergie.

 **..**

 **\- Adjudant !** demanda le commissaire quelques semaine après l'incident, toujours à l'hôpital. **Je refuse de partir !**

 **\- Cesse de faire l'enfant, François. Tu ne peux plus aller sur le terrain maintenant…**

 **\- Je peux tout de même me rendre utile, monsieur ! Je veux vous aider à le coinc…**

 **\- François...** le coupa son supérieur en soupirant, ennuyé. **Nous avons d'autres préoccupations plus grave. De plus, il n'a pas agi depuis qu'il t'a tiré dessus, nous n'avons plus de traces de sa présence.**

 **\- Adjudant ! Le type retrouvé mort sur un parking de campagne aux alentours de la capitale dans sa voiture, vu au info il y a trois jours. Contrairement à ce que vous prétendez, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas un suicide, et…**

 **\- Ça suffit. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Tu prends ta retraite. C'est un ordre !**

 **..**

Elle lava le corps de l'homme qu'elle avait allongé sur son lit, contournant les ignobles plaies qui le faisaient souffrir le martyr.

Après avoir bandé son corps musclé, elle lui dit :

 **\- Je vous laisse vous reposer dans votre lit, ce sera plus confortable que votre chaise roulante. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je reste une petite heure dans la pièce à côté. Sinon, votre téléphone portable est sur votre table de chevet, à votre portée. N'hésitez pas à appeler.**

Les mots de remerciement ne sortirent pas de sa bouche, bloqués par un amour-propre perdu qu'il essayait inconsciemment de reconquérir par le paraître . Toutefois, il demanda :

 **\- Pouvez-vous m'apporter mon ordinateur et le brancher à la télé, s'il...**

Il se supplia un instant puis lâcha tant bien que mal :

 **\- … s'il… Mathilde.**

Au vu de son regard, la femme fut comblée par cet unique mot, ce mot qui remplaçait, à cet instant, toutes les formules de politesses existantes. Un sourire reconnaissant au visage, elle lui apporta son matériel audiovisuel.

 **..**

Son supérieur – enfin… ex supérieur... – s'était fait plus rare les jours qui suivirent, et la solitude grandissait. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter cette affaire.

Il lui fallait bien une raison de continuer à vivre.

C'était décidé. À son départ de l'hôpital, il ferait tout pour le retrouver. Et quoi de mieux pour retrouver un meurtrier que de comprendre son fonctionnement. Pour cela, et même si ça devait lui faire du mal, il allait regarder son émission ainsi que tous les films qu'il avait présenté...

 **..**

Ça faisait presque un mois qu'il visionnait les épisodes sur YouTube et recherchait les films sur des sites illégaux - « unknown » oblige - et ça faisait trois jours qu'il regardait les films en boucle sans y trouver un intérêt quelconque mais beaucoup de dégoût. Quelque chose bloquait. Il était répugné par les films qu'il regardaient.

Cette nuit-là, un nouvel épisode était sorti. Il y voyait avec dégoût son ancienne main droite et au bout de ses bras un... Un gosse !?

 **.**

Il s'était redressé d'un coup, ignorant la douleur, et avait vomi sur le parquet. Il eu juste le temps de retirer la vidéo de l'écran avant que Mathilde n'arrive.

 **\- Mon dieu, mais recouchez-vous, malheureux !**

C'était horrible.

 **.**

Son ventre, son dos, sa poitrine le lançaient. Il souffrait plus que jamais.

 _C'est horrible._

Le goût abominable de l'acide gastrique et de bile dans le fond de sa gorge.

 _C'est horrible._

Comment… ?… Pourquoi... ? … Ce n'était qu'un enfant… Si… si... si horrible… !

 **.**

Après s'être fait passer un savon par la femme – et par son propre corps – il resta allongé un long moment sans bouger afin de se remettre de ses émotions, bien que la scène de torture se rejouait encore et encore dans son esprit.

Mathilde une fois rentrée chez elle, il regarda, non sans appréhension, la fin de l'épisode.

Un élément le marqua. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué jusqu'à présent. Il avait compris. Il l'avait compris. Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était… C'était pour…

Un bruit venant de la pièce voisine se fit entendre. Toute l'électricité se coupa soudainement et son ordinateur portable lui fut pris des mains. Après quelques instants, la lumière revint et à côté de lui, un homme. L'alité se surprit à penser qu'il avait mauvaise mine, qu'il ne mangeait pas assez et que son sourire avait disparu. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, il y avait de quoi…

Avec un sourire timide et une voix lasse, le tireur s'adressa à lui :

 **\- Salut…**

 **.**

 **FIN**

TADAM !

Une tite review bande de pandas ?

Cette fic m'a été inspiré par **Nodoka997** (meilleure amie et bêta), à qui j'ai fait découvrir UM ( _ **MUWAHAHAHAHA !**_ ), car elle écrivait elle-même une fic sur le Commissaire. Plus elle m'expliquait sa fic, plus j'ai eu l'illumination moi aussi...

Je ne sais pas si elle a déjà posté, mais ça fic vaut le détour ! ( Je l'ai lu en avant première ;P )

Malheureusement ce sera la dernière fic sur UM avant un grand moment car je n'ai pas d'idées... De plus j'ai un projet (voir en bas de mon profil) qui me prend tout mon temps, toute mon imagination et toute mon énergie...

Mais si jamais vous avez une idée mais que vous n'arrivez pas à l'écrire, je veux bien tenter quelque chose ! Je trouve toujours le temps lorsqu'il s'agit de INTHEPANDA :3

.

 **PS :** J'attends avec impatience la saison 3 ! _*kiss + coeurs*_

 _Edit :_ Je ne pense pas faire de suite, désolée ^^' (à moins que j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration mais pour le moment... non)


End file.
